


Everlastingly

by Kicchi



Series: Shipwreck [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Dipper Pines, No Beta, Older Dipper Pines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchi/pseuds/Kicchi
Summary: Dipper's life was good. It was great even. Surviving apocalypse and the wrath of his Great Uncle while dating his mortal - or more likely - immortal enemy. The boy felt like he could survive from anything.It was another Summer Holiday and they would return to Gravity Falls. If only Dipper's psychology teacher would understand that the boy really needed to pass his test. It was already too weird, that he had even failed that one. But somehow, Dipper had this weird feeling, that it wouldn't be only weird thing that would happen to him this summer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look who is back. Sorry it took this long... I really wanted to make the plot GOOOOD so I have been branstorming it quite a while. I hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> This is part of the series, can be read alone but there are few relative things to the first work, which I recommend even though it was so cringey that I want to cry :D 
> 
> But enjoy the prologue and I will keep chatting you at the end. :P 
> 
> ALSO, there are so many mistakes in grammar but I really wanted this out today, and it is really five past 12 am, so... I did not make it XD 
> 
> I will fix them tomorrow.

* * *

When Dipper woke up that morning, he felt relaxed and excited at the same time. It was Friday and the last day at school, before the much waited Summer Vacation. After all, it was pretty common that children and teenagers felt excited about holidays. No school, hanging out late with friends. Just sleep in and not worry about homework or tests.

Sure all of these were also the reason Dipper felt excited. Although Dipper wouldn’t describe himself as the normal teenage boy, no. He actually liked school and studying, but the first time in his life Dipper felt like he had a real reason to feel excited. Ever since he was ten years old, he and his twin sister, Mabel, spent their summer holidays with their grunkles, Stanford and Stanley Pines. Stanford came to the picture after a while, but that is pretty much the story everyone already knew. 

Gravity Falls, the place where all your childhood fantasies — unicorns, fairies et cetera — came true. _Fun_, you say? Yeah, well… Unicorns can be real jerks. Talking about jerks, those friendly neighborhood gnomes, who by the way liked to drink human blood. Yeah, needless to say, they weren't as fun as you would think they were. But despite all the weirdness and horrors, Dipper felt that it was his real home. The life there was never boring. And it never failed to be surprising.

In Gravity Falls, as embarrassing as it was and cliché, Dipper met the love of his life. That crazy, dorky, inhumanly handsome triangular dream demon, who goes by William ”Bill” Cipher. Yes, I know. Awfully normal name for the demon. The first time when Dipper met him, didn’t go as many of the romantic movies goes. Bill had shot a literal hole to Dipper’s stomach, possessed the boy’s body and making him a sock puppet, trapped Mabel into magical bubble and almost and actually did start an apocalypse.

So, you know, just the normal pg-rated stuff here.

It took many years to forget all the horrors and traumas Bill had caused to the Pines family. Until he decided to pop into Dipper’s very existence again. Taking his freedom to court Dipper and show him how sorry he was. Now when the brunet thought about it, it took him embarrassingly fast to forgive the demon. And sleep with him.

But, Dipper felt like he had made right decision. Bill was nothing but good to him and to his family. Still teasing and annoying, but god how much Dipper loved the other man. And the best part of it, the demon felt same and never did fail to remind Dipper about that.

So today was the day. The summer holiday and tomorrow would be the day when Dipper and Mabel could finally return to Gravity Falls. To see their friends, their lovers and grunkles. To solve new mysteries, to laugh. To make new summer memories and just relax.

_Not_.

Because now, Dipper stood dumbfounded in front of his psychology teacher’s desk and stared at his test paper, where the big, fat and red letter F stared right back at him. The brunet blinked not once, not twice but three times, but the letter still remained there. He turned the paper upside down and back. No.

”Um”, Dipper started and let out a nervous laugh, feeling his palm sweat. Great. ”Is this, like… a practical joke…” he tried. ”Are you trying to give me a heart attack first thing before summer”, Dipper’s gaze rose to meet his teacher’s blue eyes, which were not amused by this.

”I mean…” the brunet adjusted his round glasses and cleared his throat. ”How— you do not look very disappointed, Mr. Allen.”

The man leaned on his elbows and sighed heavily through his nose. ”No, I am not disappointed, Mr. Pines”, he started calmly, closing his eyes and opening them again. ”I am just a little bit surprised, that’s all. You are one of my best students, Mr. Pines", he told. "So I never would have guessed that you would be the one to fail the test.”

Yeah, neither did Dipper. The boy could feel his eye twitch.

”I mean even Mr. Colton passed”, the teacher chuckled dryly and motioned at the test paper, which was still in Dipper’s tight grip. The teacher rose this gaze to the boy and stated sternly; ”I am afraid that you have to do the test again on Friday.”

Dipper’s gaze rose back up where it was resting on the paper. He spluttered. ”On Friday?!” No, no no. This was not okay, nope. There was no way he was going to wait whole week.

”Is that a problem?” Mr. Allen asked, rising his thin eyebrow.

Dipper’s shoulders sack down. This was a joke. ”I was supposed to leave with my sister to Gravity Falls tomorrow… We were supposed to spent our vacation there”, the brunet told defeated and put the test on the desk and same time taking support from it. He felt nauseous.

This was not a good day. Fuck the excitement he felt this morning. He was supposed to be going home right now with Mabel, pack the rest of their stuff and leave to bus station. On evening he was supposed to arrive to Gravity Falls and give a big hug to—

_Oh God._

Well now Dipper really felt like crying and having a fit right then and there in front of his teacher as childish as it was. Not only has he failed the test today, but he has to tell the bad news to Bill. God, he was going to be pissed off and disappointed.

Mr. Allen stood up behind his desk and started to pack his papers and books to his suitcase. He sighed. ”Well you have to re-do your test on Friday, so clearly you can’t leave today”, the teacher told.

”Really?” the brunet mumbled sarcastically, uncalled malice towards his teacher clearly visible.

”Lose that attitude, young man”, the man said sternly, now looking at his student only noticing the visible disappointment in Dipper’s form. Breathing out heavy sigh, the teacher walked next to the brown haired teenager and gave his shoulder a pat. ”I am sorry Mr. Pines. These are the school rules.”

This was _the worst_.

* * *

As tempting as it was, Dipper did not slam the front door shut. He managed to keep his frustration inside and repeat the mantra inside his head, how the door was not to blame. Sighing deeply the boy closed the door as gently as he could and made his way to kitchen, where he could hear excited chatting.

Taking deep breaths, the boy entered the kitchen and immediately the talking stopped. Dipper’s shoulders tensed when he noticed his whole family had eyes on him. Mabel’s shiny smile only spread wider, if that was even possible. How was she always in such a good mood. Reaching behind his neck to scratch it nervously, he tried to say something, that did not start with negative thing.

”So I have some bad news…”

Great. Stupid brain.

Mabel hopped down from her seat and waltzed next to her twin, hugging him tightly. ”Well before you tell _your_ bad news, I have some good ones!” the girl basically screamed and the boy winced. ”God damn it Mabel, do you have to yell. I am right here.”

”Yes!” Mabel said and clicked her tongue. ”Because what I am about to tell you will change your _world_ and the bad news you had, will fly right out of the window.”

_I really doubt it_, Dipper wanted to say, but kept it himself. The brunet sighed and untied his sister’s arms around himself. ”Okay”, he started and calmed his breath. ”What is it?”

He had a really bad feeling about this.

Mabel grinned widely and looked at their parents, who were smiling to them and nodded. ”We are going to leave today! Mom and Dad gave permission already and bought the tickets!”

Dipper blinked. Could this day turn any more…

”_Fuck_…”

Immediately Mabel’s face fell and Dipper could feel their mother to gasp. ”Language, son!” their dad said, looking at Dipper and shaking his head.

The boy felt like screaming and actually let out the most inhuman noise he has ever made. Stomping his feet and all but running out of the kitchen and yelling: ”This is the worst day of my life and it totally beats that _fucking apocalypse_!”

* * *

Mabel stared after her brother and frowned. This was totally the opposite reaction she had expected from Dipper. She thought her twin would be at least as excited as she was and jumping around the kitchen with her. But no.

”Oh my”, Mrs. Pines started and stared worriedly after her son. Neither did she expected this kind of explosion of emotions from their usually calm son. She glanced over her husband, who was still mumbling about Dipper’s foul mouth and chewing his mustache.

Mrs. Pines walked around the table and put her delicate hand on her daughter’s shoulder. ”Mabel dear”, she said calmly and looked into Mabel’s eyes. ”Could you go and make sure your brother is okay?”

Mabel looked at her mother and nodded. ”Yeah”, she said slowly. 

* * *

When Mabel opened his brother’s room door, ignoring big sign about not to enter, he had to blink to get used to the darkness. Inside of Dipper’s room was dark and the curtains had been closed. His school books were scattered all around the floor and table, along side with other books about magical creatures and potions.

The girl saw Dipper laying on his bed, his head buried in the mountain of pillows and hugging the triangle plushie Mabel had made for him and given as Christmas present. Mabel winced when she heard the small sniffles, closing the door. She flicked the small fairy lights on making the room a little bit lighter and made her way to the bed.

”Dipper?” she said gently and sat down on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on Dipper’s shoulder and smiled a little. ”Bro-bro.”

The boy turned his head and cracked his eye open, to look at Mabel. Dipper sniffed again; ”I’m sorry.”

Mabel shook her head smiling. ”No harm done, bro. I am sure you have good reason.” She the jumped further to the bed and crossed her legs; ”I mean, you don’t usually curse and yell like that without a good reason.”

Dipper nodded. He then wiped his tears away and rose to sit down, squeezing the plushie against his chest. ”Yeah”, he sighed, feeling embarrassed. ”Still, I have no right to slash out like that…”

”Hmm”, Mabel hummed, looking around the room. Even though they were twins, they rarely went to other’s rooms. Dipper’s room was what you could expect it to be. Neutral and nerdy.

There was this huge bookshelf, which had books about everything the boy was ever interested about. Space, nature, mythology, science and magic. Next to the shelf was desk, with laptop and school books, papers and pens, the usual. The walls were painted navy blue and there were movie posters.

The other side of the room was different however. It wasn’t nerdy, but actually pretty neat and totally different from the other side. The queen sized bed was full of comfy looking pillows, few stuffed animals plus the one he was hugging right now, and soft blanket. Next to the bed, there was pig window with a wide windowsill, where Dipper had placed few of his favorite books and small cactus. The walls here were white and there was small fairy lights on the wall. The wall was also full of the small polaroid pictures of him and Bill.

Mabel smiled again and let out a small giggle, noticing the one picture he had sneaked from the couple. It was pretty much the only one with no goofing around. There was just two of them staring at each other and smiling honest smiles, full of love and adoration.

”I failed the psychology test.”

Mabel looked back to Dipper and blinked few times, trying to catch up what was he talking about. _Oh_.

”You failed?” the girl said in disbelief. ”How is that even possible?”

”Tell me about it”, the boy mumbled, staring at his feet. ”I really don’t know.”

”But you did read at it, didn’t you?”

”I did”, Dipper said. ”I really don’t know what happened”, he continued, biting his lip nervously. ”I had to retake the test next Friday, so that’s why I can’t leave.”

Suddenly it all made sense why Dipper was in such a foul mood and Mabel felt sympathy for her brother. She remembered how excited Dipper was this morning and all the FaceTime chats with Bill telling how much he missed the boy and how excited the demon was to see him again. They had seen each other about ten months ago. Mabel couldn’t even imagine how terrible that was.

Pacifica had visited her few times after Christmas and spent the weekends with her. That time Mabel didn’t even think how Dipper felt, because Bill couldn’t leave. It pissed Dipper — and Mabel — off, how Stanford still didn’t trust the demon, even though he had proven himself few times. Mabel had heard many arguments between Dipper and Ford over the phone, but the man did not give up and won’t lower the barrier.

”That sucks”, the girl stated shortly, not knowing what else to say. Because, it really did suck. Dipper let out weak laugh; ”Yeah, it does.”

The boy sighed and leaned his head backwards against the wall. ”I have to start read again, spend my whole week with the psychology books.”

Mabel also flopped on her back on her brother’s bed and groaned. ”This really sucks”, the girl said and pouted. ”I can’t believe I have to travel alone…” she whined and kicked her legs, turning her head to look at Dipper. ”How dare you do that to me.”

Dipper looked at her and rose his eyebrow. ”Well, this was not planned, let me tell you”, he told. ”It isn’t my fault that Mr. Allen is such a prick and wants to torture me to death… He keeps saying I am his best student but in fact, Mabel—” Dipper grinned evilly. ”—I hate him. _So_ much.”

”Yeah, I know”, the girl said. ”I think now you may hate him even more, since you have to tell the bad new to you know who.”

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, throwing his head back again.

”He is going to _kill_ me.”

* * *


	2. Day Away

_”He is going to kill me.”_

Mabel grinned in amusement and shook her head at his brother’s statement. ”That is _very_ unlikely, Dipdop”, she told with a serious tone, really dragging the word ’very’. She cocked her eyebrow and grinned. ”I think he likes you way too much to actually kill you.”

”It was just— never mind”, the boy sighed, dropping his head. He ran his head through his brown curls and closed his eyes slowly, huffing. ”He is going to be pretty disappointed.”

And that was probably even worse than Bill wanting to actually kill him. Dipper could already see the face the demon was going to make when Dipper delivers the bad new to him. It was going to be painful, because the brunet really hated that look in Bill’s eye. It was odd how much more human that look would the demon make. Not that he wasn’t, but then again. He was not.

Mabel hummed and turned to look at the ceiling. She blinked. When had Dipper put some ’glow in the dark stars’ there. She grinned again.

”Well”, she started slowly, his grin turning into smirk. ”Think about the odds in this misfortune.”

Dipper opened his eyes and slowly looked up to see his sister’s face. The boy winced. That grin was awful. It reminded him one of Bill’s own and Dipper was sure, the blond had given some ’evil smirk’ lessons to his sister.

Mabel turned on her side and leaned on her hand, voice dropping in low whisper. ”You know what I mean, bro”, she wiggled her eyebrows, grin only widening. Her voice dropped into low whisper; ”I mean, you are dating demon and you are definitely not as pure as you like to act, so I think you might get some great punishments out of this.”

Dipper blinked, his confusion turning into frown while his brains started to progress the statement his sister had made. His hand dropped form his hair and to his horror, his whole face exploded. He hissed, squeezing the pillow tightly against his chest and pointed towards his room door in slight horror. ”Out. Now.”

Mabel bursted into laughing fit, clutching her stomach and rolling around the bed’s edge, almost falling off few times. Dipper looked at her with disapproving look, red now turning light pink but the heat was still there. He groaned. Dipper now had two people in his life who could tease him like this. And he did not approve that.

He looked his bedside table and the picture of him and Bill, sleeping on the rooftop and the brunet drooling very attractively on the demon’s bare chest. It had been hot summer day and while being very old house and Grunkle Stan being stingy, the Shack had been probably hotter than Hell. The boy remembered how he had chased around the Shack and the yard, Mabel to get that camera from her and telling her to delete that picture. Now it was just one of his precious memories.

While watching the picture, Dipper managed to make himself feel even more sad that he was not able to go tomorrow. He had to wait whole week and spent his first days of holiday with psychology book. Heck, he was sure that his parents, especially his dad would give him hell about this.

Mabel had finally managed to stifle her laughter and was now only giggling. Looking at her brother she only smiled and shook her head. ”Happy that you are now yourself”, she told and winked. Mabel jumped from the bed and walked towards the door, small skip on her steps. ”Crying isn’t really your thing, not about things like that. You will always survive, Dipper Pines”, she sang. ”Especially when you are related to me and Grunkle Ford, and when you are against your teacher.”

The boy cracked a small smile. ”Thank you, Mabel, you are—”

”The best, I know”, the girl finished. Mabel turned around and pointed Dipper; ”Call him.” She opened Dipper’s room door and stepped outside.

Dipper watched as Mabel closed the door slowly and with a faint click. He sighed, running his hand across his face and pinching the bridge of his small nose. Throwing the ’Bill’ plushie across the bed with small thud, the boy stood up from the warm and soft cushions, making his way towards the desk and the laptop there.

Dipper all but slumped down on the chair, still pretty guarded up and not wanting to deliver the bad news to his boyfriend. Still, he knew that he had to do it.

The brunet took his glasses from the top of one of his many Science books where he had left them after he had come home, and put them on. Then slowly opening his laptop, blinking a little with the bright light. The boy groaned slightly and dimmed the light until it was enough and not hurting his eyes anymore.

Stretching his fingers, the boy opened the FaceTime app. He clicked Bill’s image and sighed; ”Here we go.”

* * *

Bill’s day started as it usually started. Waking up to Stanley Pines’ annoying voice telling him to get his ’damned ass up and do something useful’, his words. Usually, something useful would mean moping the Shack’s floor and while it was very common of people to clean their houses one or two times in week, Bill had done this five times. It really made him question the older man’s definition of the word ’useful’.

The blond felt nothing ill towards waking up early. But when it meant that he had to do the same thing over and over again and to wake up such a rude way, he really started to have the thoughts of world domination again.

And somehow, today was not the exception. It really could have been very nice morning, it was actually already ten o’clock. Usually the demon woke up, no he was rudely woken up about eight am. So this was a heaven. As long as it lasted.

”Cipher!” Stan’s loud, booming and cranky voice pierced through the wooden door. Immediately, Bill’s eye flew open and he jumped on sitting position on the bed. Feeling slightly out of place, not fully knowing where on Earth he was, the demon blinked and tried to under stand the situation.

When the banging started, that awfully rapid noise of knuckles hitting on the wooden door, Bill groaned and flopped back on the bed. Why… ”Get you ass up, Cipher!” the man continued, now louder because apparently it was good idea to bang the door at the same time.

”We are opening early today! First day of Summer holiday! Time is money!”

Bill wondered and was envious towards the deaf people. Oh how blissful.

”Now!”

”Okay!” Bill yelled back, his whole form turning red. The demon punched the mattress and kicked thick blanket away. He could hear Stan’s muttering through the door and walking away, slippers making soft sounds on the floor.

The demon groaned again and sat up from the bed. All pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing out easily through his nose. For a while he wondered, how much gold the old man wanted so Bill could just sleep forever.

Bill then opened his eye and looked beside him the pillows, taking the other to his hands. He brought it up to his face and sniffed it deeply. A small smile spread on his lips. The pillow still had the slight scent of his little Pine Tree. It was mix of forest and vanilla, and Bill absolutely loved it. It was such a human smell. It was reassuring and somehow it always made Bill feel safe.

Looking at the clock on the wall, the demon placed the pillow back. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shivering slightly when his feet touched the cold floor of the attic. Bill had wanted to sleep in attic ever since the younger Pine’s twins returned to California. And honestly, Stanford was feeling pretty relieved that the demon didn’t sleep next to his room.

Clear trust issues.

The blond stood up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling and yawned. He made his way towards the drawer and took his eyepatch from it, placing it in front of his left eye and tied it from behind.

He took black sweater from the chair and grey sweat pants, putting them on. He remembered that one FaceTime he and Dipper had after Christmas, where the boy had looked very much scandalized that the demon was still wearing his gold and black suit. So, naturally the brunet had insisted that he ordered some *normal* clothes from online to Bill. The blond still didn’t know why humans were so against wearing suits everyday. Something about they not being comfortable. Bill could definitely argue with that.

Bill had looked very disapprovingly all the clothes his Pine Tree had chosen to him. Dipper had just silenced him with his much saying look and told him to zip it. So being amazing boyfriend, the blond had just accepted his fate. If he was going to live in Shack and date a meat sack, why not wear clothes like them too.

So now there he was, standing in front of the full length mirror and staring himself, in his fully human clothes. It took him a while to get used to this kind of outfit. In his opinion they were too big and didn’t really complicate his figure. Saying that to his boyfriend, Dipper had just looked at him with this blank look and clicked the order button, with that shit eating grin.

Now Bill didn’t even think about it anymore. He actually grew to like the human clothes and totally forgot his adored suit inside the wardrobe. Of course he also liked to think that this was very beneficial. Since Dipper wanted him to wear these regular, dull clothes, Bill would definitely see his lovely boyfriend with suit on sooner or later.

Bill made his way to attic door and opened it slowly. He peeked outside and looked behind the door. Mabel’s pig, Waddles, really had taken his liking much to demon’s pleasure. Bill had to admit that small, pink animal was absolutely adorable but that damn pig really could give him heart attack if it wanted. Yesterday, after the shower, Bill had walked downstairs and the pig had all but jumped from the corner, making the demon screech inhumanly.

Bill could still hear the manic cackle, Stanley had let out when he witnessed that. He still heard from the incident and he was sure that the old man was not letting this go very soon.

Sighing, the blond opened the door wide enough that he could slip from the room and started to make his way towards the stairs.

He could hear the clattering of dishes from the kitchen and guessed that even Sixer was up. Stanley would never do dishes. Only when Bill casted the small spell but he had learned very quickly that it was not good idea to mess with the man.

The difference between Sixer and Stanley was huge. Sixer was easy to play with and it was hilarious how irritated he got, no matter what the demon said or did. He was fun to tease and bill was sure he could never get tired of it. Stanley on the other hand.

Bill shivered.

Stanley Pines was terrifying. Not only was he overprotective of Dipper and Mabel, but he also was very overprotective towards, well… Pretty much everything he owned in this unfortunately excuse of house. Every single ornament, cup and pillow was treated like the most precious thing the old man had ever owned. It was ridiculous, because almost every single of those items had a small crack or it was ripped with patches on them.

But Stanley Pines was stingy. Often it went really overboard.

Despite all this, Bill really liked Stanley. He was fun and the demon had grown to respect the man. Who would have thought that.

Entering the kitchen, the demon mumbled small morning to the older men. Stanford was indeed the one doing dishes. The man rose his gaze from the water and acknowledged the blond with small nod and grunt. Bill blinked and walked on the coffee machine. He took the large cup decorated with pink glitter stars and unicorn, riding over the rainbow. Mabel’s.

Coffee was the other thing the demon had grown to like. At first, the beverage had tasted like death in Bill’s opinion and he had many times told that to Dipper, only causing the brunet laugh out loud. Dipper had told that it took a while to get used to the drink. It it really did. Three months. He had tried to drink it with milk and way too much sugar much to the brunet’s dislike, but soon changed to drink it only black.

Bill walked to the table and sat down on the free seat, right next to Stan. The man looked up from his newspaper and stared at him a while, before returning his eyes to the news. They sat there in silence, while the only sound in the room was Ford washing the dishes. The demon took a sip from his coffee, wincing. Shit, it was hot.

Stanley then folded the paper neatly on the table and crossed his arms, looking at the blond with unreadable look. Bill felt his eye twitch swallowing the beverage with audible gulp. Dared he even ask.

”W-what?”

”Twins are coming back tomorrow”, the man said shortly, cocking his eyebrow.

Bill blinked. Again. Then he almost dropped the coffee cup.

The demon’s head turned sharply to look at the calendar on the kitchen wall. There was a circle around tomorrow and few stickers placed by Mabel last Fall.

Bill felt like hitting himself. Sure, he and Dipper had the FaceTime call two days ago and they texted to each other everyday, when Bill was not working and the brunet was not at school. Dipper had mentioned that few days more and then they could see again. He had mentioned that many times. But somehow the blond had forgotten it.

No. He had not forgotten it. The days had went faster than he had expected, not that the demon complained.

A wide smile spread across Bill’s lips and he mentally fist pumped the air. The summer really was here and his lonely days were over. Oh how much he had waited this. He couldn’t wait to see his little tree again. To embrace him, to see that adorable blush which would raise on his round cheeks, whenever the demon said something ”embarrassing”, as Dipper would say.

He couldn’t wait to wake up beside his love again. Bill loved to wake up before Dipper, so he could see that relaxed face. In the demon’s opinion, the boy was such a worrywart and almost always on his guard, because of several reasons, so it was nice to see him that relaxed.

The boy would always get so focused on those books of his. The way he chewed his pen when he wrote the notes on his journal. The demon never got tired of watching him.

There was this one afternoon last year, Bill remembered. It had been raining all day and the news had said something it being the worst rain they had seen in two years. From the corner of his eye, Bill had noticed how Dipper dragged soft blankets and huge pillows to the terrace. Curiously, the demon had followed and saw the pillow castle.

It was nice place to listen the rain. Pacifica had made some hot chocolate for them and oh boy how good it was. The demon had listened how Mabel told stories from her and Dipper’s childhood with such an excitement that amazed the blond. The girl’s twin however had stuffed himself on the corner of the pillow castle to read a book with flashlight.

His eyes had been so focused on that small book, that he had not noticed how Bill had totally tuned out Mabel’s voice and was now staring at him with a small smile. How boy’s eyes moved across the text, drinking in every single information piece he could possibly get.

Bill also remembered how the boy had turned the page and his focus broke. He blinked and turned to look at Bill. The demon waited for him to get all red and embarrassed from his staring, but what happened next was not what he had expected. Dipper’s lips turned into small, relaxed smile and he leaned over to give small kiss on the demon’s cheek, leaving Bill without any words.

And there was the other thing the demon missed. Those lips against his own. The demon sighed somewhat dreamily, not noticing how now Stanford was also sitting on his other side.

Stanley cleared his throat and that got Bill’s attention. He now looked at the older twins, they both looking right back at him. They had similar posture. Arms crossed across their chests and both of their eyebrows placed in from frown.

Bill stood up straight and placed his hands on the table. This was some what awkward. Rubbing his palms together, the demon waited whatever the twins wanted to throw at him. But he had pretty good idea what that could be.

”We are going to set up some ground rules here, Cipher”, Stanley started and looked at Ford, who nodded. Stan leaned on the table and rose his index finger up. ”For one—”

”—no kissing when there is others around”, Ford hissed.

”Two—”

”—no goggly eyes when you are working. You will not undress each other with eyes either.”

”Three—” ”The attic door stays unlocked”, Ford said emphasizing the last word. He narrowed his eyes dangerously; ”I still have my weapon collection downstairs.”

Bill shivered.

Stanley stood up from the table. ”And number four”, he said, staring down the demon. Bill blinked and watched as Ford also stood up and moved beside his twin. ”If I see him or you bleeding out anywhere this summer”, Stanley started. ”We will whistle the game over.”

”Understood, Cipher”, Ford said, raising his thick eyebrow and watching right into that yellow eye.

Suddenly Bill felt very small. The air in the room was murderous and one wrong move could possibly mean his death. Or at least lead to his banishing. The blond swallowed. ”Ye-yes…”

Stanley leaned forward, now on the demon’s eye level. ”Didn’t hear you?”

”Yes!”

Stanley smiled and leaned back up, flashing a smile towards Ford. He stretched his arms up and and yawned. ”Okay then”, he started. ”Now that this thing is cleared, it is time to go to work.”

Bill let out a small breath and drank his coffee with one go. It still burned his throat. He got up, knees shaking little from getting verbally ambushed by the twins. God, he thought he was going to die. The demon went to the sink and put the cup there, mumbling small thank you and left the kitchen, taking hold of the door frame.

Stanley looked amusedly when the poor, now pretty pale demon left the kitchen and snorted. He looked over his shoulder to Ford.

”He does know that we are only joking, right?” Ford asked, cleaning the table. Stanley grinned and shook his head.

”No”, he told. ”But you were right, this was fun.”

Yes. Stanley couldn’t wait for the summer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :3
> 
> Here you go, the second chapter. I have to say that I am sorry that I am dragging the plot here, but I seriously have great idea for this story :D I am very impatient writer myself, so this is pretty much challenge for me too to get clear plot.
> 
> I also red the first part of this series and I was pretty surprised. It wasn't as bad as I remembered. It was quite okay :D *ego rising* i'm kidding. I also noticed that there were few thing that did not match this story so I am correcting them here. Right now.
> 
> Apocalypse happened when Dipper and Mable were ten as we all know yes. Bill was an asshole, as we all know yes. He did all those things, but did not die. No, because i love him and I refuse to believe that happened. I am in denial yes. Let's just all think that he was a helium balloon who grew too much and then we used small needle yo pop it and Stanford sealed his powers. There. :D
> 
> Now I will post this and start the third chapter and correct the grammar.
> 
> Adios<3


	3. News

Bill flicked the lights on the Mystery Shack’s store. The light flickered slightly before it went off. The male sighed and rubbed behind his neck. The store hasn’t been open over winter, since the large amount of tourists visited only on Summers. So Stanley had thought what was the point. The money wasn’t the problem for him.

Bill casted the small fire spell, enjoying the warmth of his signature blue flame on his hand. It was nice to be able to cast spells, even though he was not able to leave the Falls. It was nice thing that not all his freedom was taken away from him. But damn that Ford though.

Not that Bill ever had a big desire to leave his hometown, because he liked here. No matter how small it was, it had this nice feeling to it. But now he really had a good reason to leave. It was not fair that he had to be away from his Pine Tree. The demon sighed. He guessed this was his curse.

Bill got on his knees and started to search the new lightbulb from the drawer. He searched around the surprisingly deep drawer and found what he had looked for. Taking the item to his hand and was just about to close the box, when something caught his eye. Bill frowned and placed the bulb on the floor, gently, so that it wouldn’t go rolling away.

Digging the mystery item from the drawer, noticing that it was a piece of paper, Bill put more power to his fire spell so that the flame was now bigger and stronger. Bill shut the drawer and stood up from the ground, taking the light bulb with him and placing it now on the table.

Opening the paper, which had turned slightly yellow. It had been there long time or then someone needed to buy new ones.

The demon blinked. It was letter or note. Or then both. What ever it was it was just text and text. There was no pictures or anything. If it was someone’s diary entry, Bill knew that he shouldn’t read it, since it was personal or something. He really didn’t understand, but Dipper had told him something about secret journals some humans liked to write. Secret, because those were not meant to be red by others.

But the curiosity over took the demon.

Bill leaned on the table and started to read.

_”September 1st _

_So, yeah… I noticed that last time I wrote some kind of diary was, well… never. Funny thing. It is more my sister’s thing… She is into this kind of stuff and I am…not. _

_Ugh, I don’t even know what I am trying to say. What people even write in these… Well, I guess I will start saying that I am sad. Yeah, that’s probably it. I red over internet that writing helps people cope with their… feelings, I guess. _

_Yesterday was my 13th birthday. Well my and my twin sister’s. She was born few minutes before me but that is not the point…” _

Bill stopped reading. So this was his little tree’s writing… from five or six years ago. The blond blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable reading Dipper’s writing. Not because the day he was talking about or when this was written was the day he had tried… well, awful things. But because the tone of his writing was, maybe a little bit lost. 

_"…The summer had ended. Tomorrow we will leave back to California and the normal stuff begins. That is just… great. Yeah, sure. _

_It is not great actually. I don’t need to lie here, nobody will see this. _

_For the first time of my life I feel like I belong in somewhere. Here I can be myself, here… I have friends. Back at home, I have no one but my sister. She is bubbly and charismatic and everyone likes her, while I am just her awkward brother… _

_I feel so alone.” _

Bill frowned. He did not know this about Dipper. Why didn’t he know this.

_”The summer was fun. Sure there was this small incident and the world almost ended, but… I had really fun. _

_There was this scumbag yellow dorito…” _

”Now wait a minute, my love”, the demon hissed, his eye twitching.

_”…I wonder if he felt the same as I feel. He might have felt alone. I feel sorry for him. When Ford did this weird thing with his gun and Bill’s — yes Bill was his name, it quite suited him — powers were sucked out of him, I felt sad. I felt pity and I wanted to, I don’t know… hug him, tell him he was not alone. _

_I may be weird, but… I really felt this bang in my heart as I saw him on the ground defeated. _

_There might really be something wrong with me.” _

And the writing ended there.

The demon was speechless, there was nothing inside his head. The fire went out a little as the demon only stared the paper on the table, not really knowing how to react. He was feeling all these feelings. Sadness and just, pure love. He couldn’t believe his eyes or brains, what he had just red.

Sure, he remembered how Dipper had told him that he had had that odd feeling inside him when they had won the war against him. Bill had, of course asked that from him as a joke, but the boy had taken it pretty serious seemingly not completely comfortable with the subject.

They had dropped the subject soon after that and never spoke of it again.

The demon stood up straight and took a deep breath. He smiled, taking the paper and putting in inside his pocket.

He really needed to give a big hug to his Pine Tree when they saw each other again. 

* * *

The demon was bored. So. Freaking. Bored.

All the customers were stupid and annoying. Not to mention gullible. They ate up every single bull shit Stanley told them. The blond groaned and slumped on his seat next to the cash register. This was going to be long day.

Bill took his magazine, while he flashed his customer service smile to the older women who giggled and went out. The demon rolled his eye. Luckily his Pine Tree wasn’t like that. He would just rose his eyebrow and roll his eye. He would turn around and not let the demon see his blush.

The blond leaned on his arm and started to flip the pages.

”Put this on.”

Someone broke his serenity.

Bill rose his gaze from the magazine and looked at the intruder. A red hat, similar that Stanley had on his head, was shoved to his face. The blond blinked, brains progressing and then slowly, a smile made its way to his lips.

”You must be kidding, old man”, he said, turning back to his magazine. The old man's sure liked to joke around with him.

The demon jumped as the hands slammed to the table and the cash register almost fell on the floor. Bill looked with wide eye to Stanley, who now had a very evil smile on his lips. ”You will put this hat on, Cipher. The customers are waiting for the tour.”

The demon looked behind the man and saw a group of teenage girls staring at him and waiving. Somehow, Bill knew that these girls did not come to look at the ”Mysteries” this shack had. The blond looked back to Stan with unimpressed look. ”You must be kidding”, the demon repeated and hissed; ”I am not doing this.”

”Look, Cipher”, Stanley started and flashed a smile to the girls. ”Thanks to you, even the teenagers are interest in the Shack and the customer ratings have increased”, he told and put the hat on the demon’s head. ”So now, be a good little triangle and show them around.”

Bill’s expression did not change. ”You do understand that these—”, Bill started angrily, fixing that stupid hat and looked back to girls, flashing the most faked smile Stanley had ever seen. ”—lovely _ladies_ are not here because of the ”_Mysteries_”.”

The man scoffed, waving his hand. ”Do I look like I care about that?”

”Well, that is kind of the point of tourist traps”, the demon mumbled. If the man heard that he didn’t acknowledge it but continued; ”All I see is the money flying out of the door, if you don’t get your sorry ass up and guide them.”

Bill sighed and close the magazine. He stood up and shot the annoyed look towards Stan. ”Dipper will kill you.”

Stan only rolled his eyes. ”Nothing the kid knows, won’t hurt him”, he told. ”Now chop chop, time is—”

”—money, I know”, Bill finished and tried to mentally prepare himself. He looked down and then placed that fake smile back on his lips and walked towards the teenagers. ”Sorry for the wait, my lovely ladies. Shall we.”

* * *

All these years, Bill had thought that the worst thing in his life was, when he was trapped in his own dimension. Alone. Or the time when he almost died by that special gun which Stanford had kindly made just for him. There was also that time when he almost died because of that wendigo. Although after that he had many bruises.

Oh! And have he mentioned that time when a shapeshifter kidnapped him and almost dragged him along to some kind of freaky universe, where he was probably going to get killed.

But all of those _wonderful_ experiences are child’s play to this what he was now experiencing.

Giving tour to these awful, _awful_ girls. This gave him great reminder why he was dating Dipper and not a girl. Although, Dipper’s voice could reach just a girly pitch in three occasions, when he was scared, extremely pissed off and… yeah.

So, as Bill had thought, the girls were not here for the tour. Oh no no no. No. Which made this way more painful and awkward, because the demon wanted to escape. One of the teenagers, the blond one, was now hanging on his arm while the other, the sporty one, was chatting on and on in his ear something about his ex-boyfriend.

This was not where he signed up.

Bill didn’t feel his left arm. For the such a small person, she had pretty strong hold on him. He wanted to say for a girl, but that was pretty sexist. Because honestly, he swears that he still has bruises from his Pine Tree on his forearm where he had punched him one time.

The blond had this weird, tingling desire to just burn these girls alive. But managed not to.

This was his personal hell and it made Bill miss his little tree even more.

”—so then the Chad said that he was not into me like that and I was like wait, who wouldn’t—”

”And the tour is over”, the blond said, clapping his hands together happily.. He ignored the whining, deciding that it was the most annoying sound he had ever heard. Bill twirled around and flashed a smile to the customers.

”Already?” the sporty girl said, stomping her foot on ground while her friend crossed her arms, pouting very unattractively. Ugh.

Bill forced himself not to drop his smile. ”Yeah, the hour is up and there are plenty of other tourists I have to entertain”, the demon lied smoothly. He really just wanted to get away from this situation. Usually Stan was the one doing the tours and Bill was watching the cash.

”Well, if you are not busy tomorrow—”

”Oh, I am”, Bill said quickly, walking towards the Shack while the girls followed. But of course they were not listening, but rambled on.

”—we thought if you liked to come over to my house. We are having party.”

The blond stopped. Time for Plan B. He turned to look at the girls. ”Hmm”, he hummed. ”You know what, I really would like to come”, he started and the girls looked hopeful for a while. ”But my boyfriend will be back tomorrow, so I have to pass.”

The sporty girl blinked and her friend scoffed. ”Never mind then”, she mumbled angrily, throwing her long hair behind herself. She turned to look at the other; ”Come on, Rose. This guy is not fun at all.”

”Yeah”, the sporty one, Rose, echoed. ”Not fun.”

Bill watched as the girl’s walked away. Shrugging and letting out the deep sigh, the blond scratched behind his neck. He suddenly felt really tired, feeling how some weird emotions made their way to his mind. The emotions were the biggest thing he didn’t like about his human from. It was easier to be just flowing triangle. It was not as complicated as this and on the plus side, he got to scare the Sixer every once in a while. That never got old.

In this from though. He get to hug Dipper. That was pretty much the best part. Bill felt like groaning and he dropped his head, looking down.

Taking a grip on the door handle, the demon took a deep breath. He really hoped that this day would soon be over and Stan would just let him to sit by the cash register. It would be so much easier and he didn’t need to use his brains. At all. He stepped inside the store, eyes still on his feet.

Stan looked up from the money and rose his eyebrow. ”You look like harpies just sucked your soul out.”

Bill looked towards at the man and sneered. He banged the door close and left the small bell on top of it ringing. ”I feel like the storm just passed me”, he told and sat down, dropping his head on the counter. ”I wish it was tomorrow already.”

The demon sighed. ”I feel so uneasy with the humans”, Bill mumbled. He paused. ”Normal human I mean, you guys are not really normal in my opinion.”

_ That’s fair_, Stan thought.

”I am bored all the time, sure I still mess with people’s dreams, especially Ford’s”, Bill said. ”But I still feel alone. With Pine Tree things are at least interesting… You get to speak with someone all the time, explore the forest and do stuff… Heck even arguing with him is fun.”

Bill dropped his head back to counter and huffed.

Stan looked at the demon sympathetically.

After the twins had left last year, Bill had moped inside Dipper’s room about five straight days without food or sleep. Not that the demon needed sleep, since he was dream demon, he still needed to let his human body rest. It had taken many threats from Stan and surprisingly from Ford to get the demon out of the room.

Stan had also noticed that Bill didn’t own phone or anything, so he wouldn’t even be in touch with Dipper. While Stan and Ford were twins, Stan was not as heartless as his smarter half. He have heard the arguments between Bill and Ford and sometimes between Ford and Dipper over the phone. Those were not for the light hearted people.

The man also knew what the large amount of those arguments were about. Ford did not want to lower the barrier that kept the demon inside the Falls — which Stan found unfair but he knew how stubborn his twin was.

But despite that, Stan was not as heartless. He knew how hard it was for Dipper to be away from Bill half of the year. He also knew how miserable the demon was, even he tried to hide it behind his cocky smile and jokes.

So this one day, Stan had gone to the town and bought a phone for the blond. Sure it had taken time to teach the demon actually use the phone, but it was totally worth it. The arguments stopped, not completely but there was considerably less of those awkward silences there would be every one in a while.

Stan reached to pat the demon’s shoulder.

”Well”, the man started, thinking something that would make the blond happier. ”Why don’t you have your coffee break and go upstairs to call Dipper?” he suggested. ”I think he has come home from school already.”

Bill looked up from the table. He watched the clock behind the old man and saw that it was indeed half past three already. The demon considered it a while before he nodded. ”Okay”, he told. ”Okay, I might as well”, Bill jumped from the chair and made his way towards the door between the Shack and store.

He turned around and flashed small smile to Stan. ”Thanks, Stan.”

The man huffed and brushed him off. ”Yeah, yeah, just go already before I change my mind.” 

* * *

Dipper’s head snapped up where he had it buried in his hands. He looked at his computer screen and flinched. It was Bill. He was calling him.

”Damn it”, the boy mumbled, feeling very guilty. He took a deep breath and leaned on his chair looking over his shoulder to look at the mirror. He checked that his eyes weren’t that red and that his hair looked at least some what decent. Like it ever was. He really cursed his curls.

Looking back to the screen, Dipper reached to click the ’answer’ button, preparing himself.

Immediately Dipper could see his boyfriends face. Or at least some of it. The brunet blinked and snorted. ”Your face is too close, Bill.”

”Oh, wait a sec”, the demon said. ”Shit, wait.”

There was fumbling and some other noises, which made Dipper smile wider. God he was adorable.

After few seconds the demon managed to get the phone on right place, where he didn’t have to hold it and he could just talk. Dipper tilted his head and crossed his legs, taking a hold on his ankles. ”Hey you.”

”Hey”, the demon greeted, leaning on his hand. He looked at the brunet’s face and untruly curls. Mocha eyes that he loved so much behind those round glasses and hummed, smiling.

”W-what?” Dipper asked, brushing some of his hair behind his ear.

Bill shook his head. ”Just looking at you”, he told, grinning and enjoying as the boy’s face immediately turned red. He loved how he had that kind of effect on the brunet.

”Shouldn’t you be at work”, the boy mumbled. ”Does Grunkle Stan even know you are calling.”

”This was actually his idea”, the demon said.

Dipper blinked. ”Really?”

”Yes, really”, Bill told. ”So how was the school. Boring?”

Dipper cocked his eyebrow. ”Boring? Like everything you think humans do is?”

Bill waved his hand. ”Yes I know, education yada yada”, the blond said rolling his eye. ”I still don’t get it, you see Dipper”, the demon leaned closer the screen. ”I believe in practical teaching.”

The brunet hummed and nodded. ”Yes in magic that works”, Dipper said. ”Not much with math and psychology.”

”Speaking of psychology”, the demon started.

_Oh no_, the boy thought. He really wanted to avoid this conversation a little bit longer.

”How did the test went?”

Dipper just stared. He was positive that he looked like deer in the headlights. He really didn’t have time to think how he would tell the news to Bill. Actually he had time, but he really needed to get his mental breakdown first apparently. No wonder his dad didn’t seem surprised that he came out of the closet. Just saying that; ”_Oh son, I already guessed it after I saw you crying when your sister stepped on ladybug, when you were little_.”

”Why are you quiet, Pine Tree?” Bill asked and Dipper looked down to his lap, mumbling something under his breath.

”What was that?”

”I failed it.”

Bill blinked. ”What?” He really didn’t know if he had heard that right.

Dipper swallowed not daring to look his boyfriend’s face. God, he knew what kind of expression he was going to make and he could not take it right now.

”You failed?” Bill asked. ”Is that even possible to you?”

”Apparently it is”, Dipper mumbled again.

Bill frowned. He looked at his boyfriend’s sad expression, not liking the feeling which was rising inside him. He didn’t like that feeling. ”So… what does this mean?”

Dipper’s head shot up and he looked at the demon with wide eyes. ”I am so sorry”, he told quietly, which made the demon more worried and anxious as he already was. ”Pine Tree…”

”I am not coming tomorrow”, Dipper told bluntly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dipper expected yelling, seeing Bill’s eye go red from anger. Blue flames coming out of his fingers and his mouth and ears full of steam. That would be the worst thing ever. But when the boy opened his eyes, the yelling and steam would have been better than this. Because the expression the blond was now wearing was just devastating.

”Bill…”

”This is not fair”, the blond said, looking down to his hands which he had folded to his lap. ”It really isn’t you know that…”

Dipper bit his lip. He was an idiot. ”Bill”, he started and swallowed audibly. ”I am so so sorry, I didn’t know that it would happen, I really did read to the test and tried to—”

”Well clearly you didn’t”, the demon muttered silently. Dipper how ever heard that and stopped his rambling. The boy narrowed his eyes; ”That’s not fair, Bill.”

”Well it was your test.”

The brunet crossed his arms in front of his chest. ”So you think I did this on purpose”, he said, voice trembling. ”You think that I was like what, two days before I was supposed to leave for Gravity Falls, I decided that: ’Oh! I think I am going to fail this test so it would take a more time before I can see my boyfriend again who I haven’t seen. In. Long. Long. _Time_!’”

Dipper ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose. ”I am really sorry, Bill”, the boy mumbled, looking back towards his computer screen searching Bill’s eye to get contact. ”I really did read to that. Whole week, I really don’t know what happened… I know you wanted to see me tomorrow and we had plans and you are lonely and and—”

_No, no, no. Don’t cry now. _

”Dipper calm down”, Bill’s voice interrupted him. The boy looked back to screen with watery eyes and calmed down immediately, when he saw a gentle smile on his boyfriend’s face. Only that made the boy want to cry again. ”But—”

”No, hey”, Bill started. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so unfair or mean… I am just upset. I really looked forward to this.”

”I know”, Dipper said with a small voice. ”I did too. A lot… I really miss you…”

Bill looked at the boy and suddenly he remembered the notes he found form the store’s drawer. He really, really wanted to hug his Pine Tree right now. But he had to wait for a—

”So when are you coming then?”

”Well”, the boy started, taking his glasses off and putting them on the table. ”Because apparently the whole universe and my psychology teacher hates me”, the boy said, flashing the fake smile to Bill. ”I am going to re do the test next Friday.”

Bill groaned and flopped back on bed. ”A week? You are killing me here, Pine Tree…”

”I know, I know…” the boy said. ”But I am going to read whole week and make sure that I will pass that test… So I can leave after that.”

Bill sat up again. ”But you already red the whole week and this”, he gestured something with his hands. ”Happened.”

”Like I said”, Dipper leaned on his hand. ”My teacher hates me.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if this was short or long...
> 
> Ugh anyway, I had really hard time to write this. Partly because of school and my teacher is evil! I had also small writers block and I actually had to force myself to write this chapter. One of those days.  
But the next chapter is also on its way and I have written the summary for it so it won't be that hard to write. I hope :D


End file.
